Political Love
by MontrealAtHeart
Summary: Loki is given a choice. Spend his life confined to a cell or do his duty and marry for peace. You are a gifted woman who is saved by the Avengers after being attacked. When they ask you to marry a man you have never met and leave behind your world you agree. Will you be able to find happiness and change his ways?
1. Intro

Loki POV

"What!" He rose from his knees angrily glaring at the man in front of him . "When I said anything I didn't mean that."

"You have brought this upon yourself. If you want to be free you must settle down and that means marriage Loki. Besides your brother is perfectly happy with his marriage."

"He chose that woman of his own will and in his own time. If you think that you can force marriage on me then you are wrong!"

"You don't have a choice in this. Either you accept your position and marry or you will spend the rest of your life in that cell."

"I figure you have already decided. Who is she? Or what is she. I know I was intended for politics?"

"You put words in my mouth Loki. It is true that your wife has been chosen but it is not all you make it out to be. After your most recent scheme the mid guardians have been too curious about the realms. Your marriage will simply show the goodwill there is between our realms."

"So it is all as I said. I marriage for your gain"

"For all of Asguards gain. This is my bargain. Your loyalty and compliance or a lifetime in a cell. This I give as your choice."

Your POV

You sat silently on the sofa looking out over New York. The city was finally beginning to rebuild and life was slowly getting back to normal. You tried not to think about the past events but the images still clouded your mind. You soon found yourself lost in your thoughts. A voice brought through your silence.

**Mr. Stark will be with you in a moment Ms. ( )**

"Oh, thank you" it wasn't the first time you had been surprised by how strange your life had become but the artificial intelligence JARVIS still amazed you.

About six months ago a man dressed in all black had attacked you and almost taken your life. You fingered the scars on your left side. He had left you for dead on the street. When you woke up a strange man had been looking down at you and for a moment you thought he might have been angel. As your vision cleared his long blonde hair and sharp face focused in your vision. He was very familiar but you couldn't place him at the moment.

"You have awoken"

You could respond so you simply nodded.

"You were injured very badly Miss ( ) You tried to sit up but a sharp pain flew up your side and you found yourself to weak to move. "You shouldn't move your wound will open." He spoke to you calmly. You nodded again.

"Did you save me?" Your voice was weak but you managed to choke out your question.

"It was not I who saved you but I am the only one here at the moment"

"How do you know my name?"

"Tony found you in the SHIELD database"

"Tony? As in Stark? Why would he...? What is going on?"

"You were attacked miss. They got away but Widow managed to save you. Tony took you in because we didn't know where you lived."

As he explained what had happened you had calmed down. Within a week you were able to stand and walk around again. Despite what had happened you had found yourself very happy. Come on who wouldn't want to live with superheroes? You couldn't stop yourself from smiling at the thought of you first weeks with them. You had of course healed and eventually moved back to your own apartment and had been quite pleasantly surprised when Tony had invited you to come and visit.

You were startled from your thoughts as you heard the elevator ding as it reached the floor you were on.

"Ah ( ), it's so nice to see you again."

"Hello Tony. It's nice to see you too."

"I have to admit that this isn't just for fun ( ). We all needed to talk to you about something of great consequence."

You looked at him confused. "Me?"

"I'll fill you in when the others arrive."

"What is this about Tony? I don't understand?"

** Your guests have arrived Mr. Stark**

"Thank you JARVIS. Like I said ( ) I will explain."

So you found yourself sitting in his living room waiting for the team to arrive. It seemed you were only waiting on Thor, though you doubted he would show up. You hadn't seen him since he had married Jane and went home.

"Well I think you all owe me an explanation." You impatiently glared at Tony from the couch.

A flash of blue light caught your attention as Thor arrived on the balcony. Tony stood up and quickly greeted him at the door.

"And?" He asked.

"He is not happy"

"His happiness is not very high on my to do list."

"Very well Tony. Have you..."

"Okay what is going on Stark. What is with all the secrets and whispering?!"

"Well, um yeah we um... Thor care to explain?"

"No, I took care of my side this is your problem."


	2. The Truth

You sat back on the sofa thinking over everything that they had told you. You were overwhelmed and confused but tried not to show it. Carefully you plotted out what you would say.

"So you have decided that to encourage peace you should arrange political marriages between the realms."

"Well yes sort of."

"And you are asking me for what exactly. This isn't really my area of expertise here. I plan weddings. Shouldn't you be, I don't know consulting SHIELD or the world council about this?"

Seeing that this was getting nowhere Natasha stood up and pushed Tony aside.

"Getting to the point then. SHIELD has already been notified but it is ultimately not their decision. It is up to you wether or not to accept the proposal. Marriage proposal that is of course."

"What! Marriage proposal? You want me to marry and Asguardian. Why? I'm not..."

"We needed someone that we, that I trusted to handle what we are asking here."

"Thor I don't think I'm qualified for such an important task. Honestly you guys barely know me and now you want me to foster peace between realms?"

"There is another reason we chose you ( ). It appears that you have a special talent. You are resistant to certain types of magic. When we first began to search out candidates for the marriage we looked through SHIELD's database for anyone with special talents. It would be easier for someone like that to adapt to the magic in Asguard."

"Special talents? I never knew..."

"We try to keep it that way."

"The point is you are very talented ( ), and you are pure of heart. If anyone can do this can."

"Why do I feel like there is something you aren't telling me?"

"There is a lot we aren't telling you ( ), mostly for you safety. You should know that SHIELD won't really take no for an answer either."

"Is that a threat Tony?"

"More of a warning."

"I guess I don't have much of a choice then. If I really am the one you think needs to do this then I will. I owe you for saving me anyway." You couldn't help but feel like you were trapped in a box. You had no choice in this. It was really just an arranged marriage. The only difference, instead of your parents it appeared the government was selling you off.

"There is one more thing ( )."

"Yes?"

"You were closed specially because we believe that you are the only person who could change him." Tony looked at you with sim pathetic eyes. "I really can't believe I'm agreeing to this but it wasn't up to me."

"God Tony stop acting like a protective father. What are you talking about!" Thor spoke up instead.

"The one piece we have left out ( ) is that you will be marrying my brother. This will make you an Asguardian princess."

"Princess?... Wait your brother as in the master of magic, god of mischief, brother"

"That's a less incriminating way to say it but yes."

"You left out psychopathic murderer ( )" Natasha spoke up.

"Not helping" Steve glared at her. Thor ignored them and continued.

"My father decided that the only way to peace was through politics and since I had already married we gave him a choice."

"Turns out he values physical freedom over the old ball and chain" Tony joked.

"He doesn't believe in the marriage but has agreed. Now all that is left to be done is to make it official."

"This changed things. I can't be a princess. How can you expect me to do that?"

"You have nothing to fear ( ). As I said before you are the only qualified choice."

"And you don't have a choice." Natasha stated flatly.

"Alright but don't think I'm happy."

"That went better than expected. Who wants a drink?" Tony broke the silence.

"I could use one." You accepted his offer anything to calm your nerves.

"We actually must leave now. There is much to prepare." Thor wasted no time in reminding you of what lay ahead.

"What about my apartment and my things?"

"SHIELD will take care of everything. Is there anything you must collect before we leave?"

"Nothing of consequence." You said bitterly. "There is nothing there I need to remember."


	3. Meet The Parents

You said your goodbyes quickly and promised to visit if you ever had the chance. When you were done you followed Thor out onto the balcony and listened as he explained how the bifrost worked. His explanation was brief and simple. Nothing that would actually be very helpful to you. He looked to the sky.

"Heimdell we are ready." With a flash of blue light you felt as though you were being lifted away from your body. You close your eyes. When you open them you are standing under a golden dome surrounded by light.

"Welcome to Asguard ( )." You look around curiously before you eyes fall on the guardian.

"Hello." You greet him. He simply nods and bows his head slightly towards you.

"He is not one of many words." Thor begins to walk, leaving you to trail behind him. You emerge from the dome and catch your breath. Spreading out in front of you is the most beautiful city you have ever seen. No words could describe it. As you near the palace guards march back and forth at all entrances. Clad in golden armor they appear menacing to you. He greets them as you approach.

"How be the watch? Nothing abnormal my prince."

"Good be aware given the circumstances." You guards stand aside and let you and Thor pass.

"Circumstances?" You question.

"As you may have already guessed security is high now that Loki is being kept here. On top of that there have been some uprisings in the outer realms because of my marriage and I am sure there will be more because of you."

"Me? Didn't Odin order this marriage?"

"It was SHIELD a that reached out the All Father only agreed. Many of the higher diplomats don't agree with this."

"I see. I'm not sure how much of this I agree with to be honest." He directed you through many hallways that all appeared the same. Finally he stopped in front of two grand doors.

"My father wished to speak with you as soon as you arrived. I have stalled as much as I dare. Remember he is a king. I have faith that you will act as a lady would."

"You aren't coming with me?"

"I will wait out here, I believe he has some private matters to discuss with you." Two armored guards escorted you through the doors and into an immense throne room. You stood for a minute in awe and them proceeded toward the throne at the head of the room. You stood before Odin and knelt to the ground respectively.

"Stand ( )." His voice boomed loudly through the room. You stood shakily before him more nervous than you would care to mention.

"Thor had spoken highly of you. He believes that you will do what is necessary to fulfill your role in this marriage. Do you intend to do this." You hesitated for a minute. Could you even do what you was asking?

"Yes my king. I intend to do everything in my power to maintain the peace." He seemed to accept your answer.

"You are an interesting girl. You must have a high sense of duty to put the peace of you home before your own happiness."

"I know many others who have risked not their happiness but there lives for those they care about. Compared to them this is..." You carefully thought out what to say. "This was not a hard decision."

"I am impressed not many midguardians would do what you are willing too. I give you my blessing. You may remain here."

"Thank you my king." As you left the throne room you couldn't stop shaking. It was as if a weight had been lifted off you shoulders but twice the amount had replaced it. There was no going back now.

Thor met you at the door and gave you an encouraging smile.

"How did it go?"

"He is letting me stay." He nodded "That is is a good sign. Father is not very open to humans in this realm."

"Is he always so serious."

"He is a king, so yes." He began to lead you through the palace. He stopped occasionally to tell you what rooms were. Finally you arrived before a large door, it was heavily guarded. "This is my brothers chambers he is confined here until the wedding. He is not allowed out without an armed chaperone. Unfortunately that is most often me." He frowned. "My mother suggested that you stay in a separate room until you are ready."

"Yes, thank you." He continued on, the hallways seemed endless and knew you would never manage to navigate them on your own. He turned through an archway and stopped before another door.

"These are your chambers ( ). If there is anything you need just ask one of the ladies. I will be by later to check on you. Please rest for now."

"Thank you Thor." He opened the door for you and you stepped into the brightly lit room. The door closed slowly behind you and you were left on your own. You knew the worst thing you could do was nothing. So you began to explore the extensive room. You walked across the room and out onto the balcony on the far side. It provided and overlook of the palace gardens. You smiled and breathed in the fresh air and enjoyed the warm breeze that blew through your hair. In the distance you could hear running water and bird song. You pulled yourself away from the balcony and back into the main. A large bed was placed to the side in one corner and the room appeared to be more of a lounge than a bedroom. Three couches were placed in one corner all around a large coffee table. Next to them was a small bookshelf lined with texts of all sizes and origins. You traced a finger across the unfamiliar ones. You made your way over to a large wardrobe and opened the doors. It had been filled with fancy dresses of many styles. Along the bottom you found at least a dozen pairs of shoes to match.

"I took the liberty of finding you some clothes my dear I hope you don't mind." You spun around surprised by the voice. You bowed awkwardly.

"My queen." She laughed quietly.

"No need for such formality, please call me Frigga my dear." You nodded.

"Thank you, it appears my clothes are very out of place here." You motioned to your faded jeans and blouse.

"Don't worry I will have you looking like a princess in no time. My sons just don't appreciate my advise but I'm sure a fellow woman will accept it."

"You don't have to, I'm sure you have more important things to do."

"Nonsense, what could be more important than my helping my daughter." You paused at her words. She simply smiled. "I know you will be a great wife ( ) and I do not hesitate to call you my daughter for that is what you are." She picked a dress from the wardrobe and held it up. "Now this is perfect for your first Asguardian feast, don't you think?"

"Feast?"

"Yes of course my dear tonight Odin will announce your marriage to the realm. Didn't Thor explain?"

"He conveniently left that out."

"Well don't worry I will make sure you are ready." She ushered you towards the door. "I'll show you to the baths. You must relax before tonight."


	4. Preparation

Frigga lead you out of you room and down another hallway. You listened as she gave you a history of the decorations you passed.

"Here we are dear." She motioned for the guards to open the door and lead you inside. You couldn't believe your eyes. The room before you was breathtaking. Countless fountains poured water into a central pool that drained into several smaller basins around the room. The air steamed around you and smelled pleasantly of floral fragrances and soap. Frigga noticed your awe and smiled fondly.

"Jane had the same reaction my dear, it appears you have nothing similar on Midguard." You nodded. A young woman came up to you and curtsied before Frigga.

"My queen how may I assist you?"

"Ah Niia, this is ( ), can you assist her please. I have a few things to check up on before the feast tonight."

"Yes, of course my queen."

"( ) I'll have Jane check in on you and help you prepare I just remembered I have something I must do."

"Ok thank you for everything." She left quickly and you were alone with the the woman. She smiled at you curiously.

"Hello, I am Niia, I was told that Prince Thor brought another Midguardian home with him."

"Um yes but it's not like that or anything."

"Of course not I didn't mean... I'm sorry"

"No it's fine, I just wanted to make sure people didn't think that was why I'm here..." You trailed off visibly embarrassed.

"Yes of course, this way please." She lead you across the room to an alcove. "You can undress here and I will prepare the bath for you."

"Oh thank you." When you had finished undressing you waited for her return. She can back carrying several pitchers and containers.

"Right this way miss ( )" You followed her, slightly embarrassed to be naked in public but there wasn't anyone in the room except you and Niia. "The water will adjust to whatever temperature you prefer automatically, but I'm sure you are used to that anyway." You shook your head no.

"There is nothing anywhere near this on Earth."

"Really, you don't have baths on Midguard?"

"We have baths but they are a lot smaller and private."

"There are those in the city in addition to the public baths."

"Interesting, if you don't mind my asking what are all these for for?" You motioned to the pitchers and bottles she had placed next to the baths.

"Bath oils of course you don't have those either?"

"Not so many."

"Well here, these are my favorite." She poured some into the water causing it to bubble and swirl. A soft floral scent filled the air and you felt your muscles begin to relax.

"Mnn, thank you this is amazing."

"I glad, I will get a towel for when you are done." She hurried off leaving you to relax. You closed your eyes and drifted through your thoughts in attempt to forget everything that was going on. You heard something from across the room but ignored it.

"The baths are very relaxing aren't they?" The familiar voice shocked you out of you relaxation.

"Jane, how are you?" She smiled.

"I am good." You nodded. She looked at you with concern. "Can the same be said about you

( )?"

"I am well." She left the subject be and continued.

"Frigga asked me to check on you."

"Yes, she said she would."

"Lady Jane." Niia appeared from around the corner carrying a towel.

"Hello Niia." The two women exchanged smiles and Niia held out the towel to you. You accepted it and stepped out of the bath. You quickly redressed and said goodbye to Niia. Jane lead you back through the maze of hallways to you room.

"Would you mind helping me for a minute Jane?"

"Of course what do you need?"

"I'm just not sure about this feast. How does one act?"

"Don't worry over it to much. They are quite fond of drinking at these parties and they don't remember a lot in the morning. Just act like yourself."

"Thank you Jane." She smiled. "We need to stick together. Is there anything else you need?"

"Directions, how do I get to the feast from here?"

"I'll send Thor to escort you."

"You don't have too."

"He actually already told Frigga he would."

"Thank you."

"Good luck ( )" She let herself out of your chambers and you watched the door close behind her. You knew you didn't have much time and began to get ready. The dress Frigga had picked for you fit perfectly. You didn't know how she had known you size. The dress was a green and gold floor length dress. It was beautiful. You found a pair of black heels to match and brushed out your hair over your shoulders. You heard a knock on the door and open it for Thor. He looked you over and frowned.

"Your missing something." You gave him a confused look as he walked passed you and towards the wardrobe. He opened a drawer and pulled a two gold bracelets out and held them out to you.

"A princess needs jewelry." You frowned.

"I thought fashion didn't matter?"

"I never said that."

"I believe you had that exact argument with Tony over you cape."

"My cape is fashionable here." You smiled knowing how much it irritated him when you made fun of his cape. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." He raised an eyebrow." "Would you be?"

"To have my marriage to my brother announced? No I'm not into that kind of thing."

"I'm serious."

"No, I would rather fight a thousand armies than take your place."

"Real reassuring." He lead you out of you room. You took deep breaths and tried to remain calm. You stopped when you reached the main hall.

"You can you this ( )"

"Okay I'm ready."


	5. The Announcement

You stood there for a minute and waited. The guards opened the doors for you and Thor and you stepped into the great hall. You sighed in relief when you remembered that no one knew who you were yet.

"You seem tense"

"Well yes." Jane joined the two of you.

"I see you got here all right ( )" You laughed at her joke.

"Oh yes, my escort was very qualified." The guests began to notice Thor and Jane. Nobles began to crowd around and greet them. Thor smiled an nodded.

"Prince Thor who is he woman you escorted today?" A older man asked him. You realized that he was talking about you.

"This is ( ), she is..."

"A friend of mine." Jane cut him off. You nodded in agreement. "She arrived this morning from Earth."

"Another Midguardian?"

"Yes, ( ) is a very important friend." Thor continued cautiously. You noticed Jane squeeze his hand a lightly tighter. Just them the crowd grew silent as Odin entered the room and stood at the head of a large table. Frigga joined him on his right.

"Tonight we celebrate. The creation of peace in our realm. Let the feast begin." The guests began to move towards the table and take their seats. Jane grabbed your hand and pulled you along. Frigga sat on Odin's left and Thor on his right Jane sat across from Thor and offered you the seat next to her. You sat cautiously trying not to catch the eye of any nobles. You felt out of place. As the final guests sat down you noticed that someone was missing. In the time you had spent here you had yet to see Loki. As if on cue the grand doors opened again and the room fell silent. Two guards escorted him in and he walked across the room.

"Brother, making an entrance as usual." Thor greeted trying to break the obvious tension.

"Indeed it appears these mewling quims can't tell time." The guards stepped away and stood waiting against the wall. He sat next to Frigga without looking at you at all. Finally the room came alive again. As the conversation started you heard pieces of whispers, about him, about Thor, about you. Frigga appeared concerned. She nudged Loki's arm earning a menacing glare. Frustrated she turned to Odin instead.

"Perhaps you should make the announcement now that everyone is here." You tensed this was it. It was definitely too late now. Odin stood again. The table grew silent.

"( ) stand up." Hesitantly you stood. "This is ( ) of Midguard. She has been brought here to establish peace by way of a union. She is to marry my son Loki and become a princess of Asguard. Tonight we feast in honor of peace and goodwill." The room was silent. Loki stood and stormed out. The guards followed closely behind him. You nearly collapsed back into your seat. Almost instantly the conversation began again.

"That went well." Thor says to Jane. She glares at him.

"What did you expect, he doesn't listen to anyone." She chides.

Loki's POV

He storms out. Ignoring the glare his father gives him.

'Dammit! That idiot talking like he actually wanted this. What right does he have to force me into this.' The guards finally catch up with him and take his arms forcefully. He growls angrily and pulls himself free.

"Don't touch me" He continues to walk towards the room that has become his new cell. 'Life is a prison. There is no real freedom' He loses himself in his thoughts once again. The guards push the door open in front of him and lock it shut behind him. He lands angrily on his bed. 'This marriage, he thinks it will solve his problems, that they will forget us. He is wrong. He is always wrong. That the Midguardians, that my brother, would allow such a thing is beyond me. And she is...' He stops his internal rant when he thinks of you. 'What is her story. She seemed almost as upset as I was standing there. She might be worth the time to figure out.' His though began to drift away from you and he began to plan.

Your POV

You didn't like the attention you were getting. Stolen glances and whispers caught your attention. You tried to ignore them but it was hard. Frigga gave you a reassuring smile from across the table. When the main meal was finished the table was taken away and drinks were served. The large crowd broke into smaller groups and music played. People began to dance. The style was different from any you have seen on earth but seemed easy enough to learn. You tried to avoid the dancing but you hand was grabbed by Jane and she pulled you to the floor.

"This is your party ( ). You have to dance with anyone who asks you to. " she gave you a serious expression. "It's considered an insult if you turn someone down. " You nodded a silent thank you to her for the warning. The two of you danced as you became accustomed to the steps. When the song ended you escaped to a quiet corner in attempt to hide from the judgmental eyes. Thor noticed you hiding and motioned for you to join him.

"You should try to be social ( )." He offered you a drink. You declined. "Lighten up, it's a party dance, have fun. What do they call in on Earth... A bachelorette party?"

"I don't think this is like that Thor."

"We can have some fun."

"I thought you were on brother sitting duty?"

"The guards can handle him. He has been quiet lately. Come on dance with me."

"I don't, alright but only because I have too."

You dragged you back onto the floor. As you danced you felt the eyes of many on you. Thor was no where near graceful as a dancer but it didn't matter. The dance was fast and rigid. You could barely keep up. As the song changed the guests formed lines and began to change partners. You were passed around and lost track of how many partners you danced with. When it was finally over you were exhausted. Jane found you sitting in a corner.

"I'm just leaving would you like me to take you to your room ( )?"

"Sure, thank you." You followed her from the grand hall and the music began to fade behind you. She wound her way through the halls before you finally reached your chambers.

"Goodnight Jane."

"Goodnight, if you need anything just have the guards get someone for you."

"Guards?"

"Just a precaution in case Loki decides to try and kill you."

"Reassuring."

"I'm joking, it is just for you safety." You nodded and closed the door behind you. Finally some time to rest.


	6. Confrontation

Your room was lightly illuminated by the city lights. You carefully walked across the room avoiding anything that could trip you. The size of the room still amazed you. You could fit your entire apartment in it.

"I should have brought something to sleep in." You mumbled to yourself. You dug through the wardrobe trying to find something to wear.

"Rummaging doesn't befit a lady." You jumped startled and hit your head off of the shelf holding a few pairs of shoes. You turned quickly and tried to find who had spoken. His voice seemed oddly familiar. You could see no one but felt a presence.

"Who's there?" The air in front of you shone lightly and a figure appeared. "Prince Loki." The figure smirked.

"You don't seem surprised."

"Few men would be so rude as to enter a woman's room at night without permission." You glared angrily at his figure.

"Hmm an interesting toy Thor has brought me. Fear not, I have no real interest in your body." You reached up and slapped him across the cheek. The image shimmed and grew blurry before reforming on your right. "I can't leave remember? War criminal."

"How could I forget that I'm to marry a monster." You regretted the words as soon as you said them. No one deserved such hostility. "I didn't mean it, I'm sorry."

"That's what I am. A monster." His image changed again. His skin became blue and red eyes glared at you. "I am a monster like you cannot imagine."

"No, your actions define who you are." You turned away from him. "If anyone knows that it is me."

"You don't know anything"

"Really? You think that you have it bad Prince? My family sold me off to pay a debt. It took me seventeen years to get away. Then when I think that I have found a new family they send me off in the name of peace. You get freedom with this marriage but I lose mine!" He looked at your angry form. You turned away from him again feeling defeated. "Just get out, I don't have the energy to argue with you." He didn't answer you and disappeared in a flash of light. You flopped down angrily on the bed behind you and sighed. You had never told anyone else about your past but had told him without a second thought. You couldn't figure out why you had. You rolled over on the bed an heard something crunch. You reached over and found a soft green shirt and a small piece of note paper. You turned the paper over in you hand and gold letters began to appear. 'As I said rummaging doesn't befit a lady. Something comfortable to wear' You lifted up the shirt up and inspected it. It wasn't anything special but it smelled like him. You felt yourself blush thinking about that. Then you scolded yourself for such thoughts. He was horrible you couldn't possible think of him like that. Could you?

You felt yourself drift off into a restless sleep. Nightmares from your past haunted your dreams. There was a dark figure reaching for you but he was unfamiliar. As he reached towards you, you tried to get away. You couldn't tell what s intentions were. You stumbled and fell and before he reached you, you awoke. That man seemed familiar but you weren't sure why.

'I must just be overwhelmed with everything that's going on. Mostly because of him.'

Loki's POV

Loki paced around his chambers trying to piece together what he had seen. You appeared to be hostile against the marriage even though you had agreed to it. You also had a past that was less than ideal. Then there was the fact fact that he couldn't help but feel as though he could trust you. He was frustrated and confused by you and he didn't like that.

'What could she possibly know. Why do I even care?' He couldn't get you off his mind and it irritated him. Never before had he been so hung up on a woman.

The door to his chambers swung open and he groaned as his brother what walking through the door.

"Brother." Thor greeted him as he strode towards the dark haired prince.

"I am not your brother." Loki growled angrily.

"Blood does not determine brotherhood."

"Then what does? Surely not contempt and anger."

"No Loki that is not it either." He paused. "I have come to speak with you about ( ). She is a good woman and a friend. I have forgiven what you have done in the past but if you hurt her I will not be able to forgive you and I will kill you. She has been through Hel and back and for that she deserves more than you."

"She is none of your concern now, seeing as you gave her over to a monster." Loki now stood facing his brother. "From what I see you are no better than what you make me out to be. I remember a time when you cared not for anyone but yourself. Now you claim to be above me"

"This isn't about us brother. This petty grudge you hold against me shouldn't affect her. She deserves better than this. I am speaking to the man I know is still in you somewhere brother. Treat her well, or you will have more than me to answer too."

"Get out. Monsters don't take kindly to threats."

"All that matters is that monsters take kindly to Angels brother." Thor left Loki alone in his room with his thoughts. Thoroughly exhausted a Loki stripped his armor and lay down to sleep. That night his mind drifted into troubled dreams. He saw ( ) beaten and bruised and a small dark room. Even weak and frail she held a strength about her. Large white wings were folded behind her back but she made no move to use them. He tried to reach out to her but she pulled back from his figure. The more he tried to reach her the farther she pulled away from him. As the darkness closed around him he woke with a start.

'What was that? Nothing my mind is playing tricks on me.'


	7. Family Meal?

The morning came quickly and you felt yourself dreading your next public appearance. A young girl arrived with a tray of breakfast food for you. The food was different from what you had on Earth but very good. She stood quietly and watched you eat. Her gaze was a bit unnerving.

"Would you like some?" You offered her the tray. She avoided your gaze.

"No thank you my lady."

"Are you sure? You look hungry."

"My lord does not allow me my lady."

"Then I give you permission." She seems genuinely surprised.

"( ), always trying to help others." The servant girl shies away at Thor's loud voice.

"Yes Thor, you fight battles and I try to be kind to everyone."

"Everyone?" He questioned with a smirk.

"Yes."

"Because I don't think Loki would agree." You glared at him.

"I slapped his image not him and... Wait how do you know that?" Thor avoided your question.

"So there is a lot to do today ( )"

"Thor, how did you know?"

"Fine, I control the armed guards overseeing my brother and Frigga monitors his magic usage. She informed me of your conversation"

"So you're spying on me."

"Not you, Loki." You glared at him angrily.

"The point is you were watching us."

"Us?"

"Yes, two people, us. Why is it that you are here Thor?"

"I came to escort you to breakfast."

"This isn't breakfast?" You motioned to the platter of food in front of you. Thor regarded it for the first time.

"We eat breakfast and dinner in the Great Hall. Loki is the only only who refuses to join us."

"Was this from Loki?" You questioned the girl.

"I'm not allowed to say my lady." She lowered her head.

"Okay, um I am done with this, thank you." She nodded, picked up the platter and exited the room. You finished pinning up your hair and followed Thor out of your room and towards the Grand Hall. Two guards stood at attention outside of Loki's room.

"Is he awake?" Thor questioned on of them.

"Yes my lord, he has been pacing since very early."

"I will see him." They opened the door and Thor motioned for you to wait outside. Through the door you could hear shouting and then something crashed. The guards threw open the door only for Thor to storm through and slam it.

"Ay fool, you never listen." He continued to fume.

"Is everything alright?" You asked startled by Thor's temper.

"Fine, everything is fine." You frowned.

"When a woman says fine she means the opposite, what is going on?"

"You need not worry about ( )."

"Worry about what?" Jane walked up behind you and placed a hand on your shoulder. "I see you have discovered my husbands daily routine."

"Routine?"

"Yes, everyday he tries to convince Loki to eat with us and everyday something gets broken and he gets angry." She smile a little.

"Fun routine."

"It seems amusing now but soon it will be your job to coerce him into attending family meals." The thought dampened you spirit a little and you fell silent.

"Let's not think about that now. I'm famished." You fell line behind Jane and took a seat next to her at the same large banquet table from the previous night. Less crowded now the Great Hall seemed overbearing and empty. Odin and Frigga had already begun eating when the three of you had arrived. Servants brought out plates for the three of you and served many different dishes for you. The mountain of food was something you could never finish but tried your best to not seem impolite.

"How are you liking Asgard ( )?" Frigga began small talk.

"Everything here is so very beautiful. I don't think I have ever seen anything so amazing in my entire life." She smiled.

"You must be eager to explore the palace and the city?"

"I'm afraid I would get myself horribly lost my queen."

"I'm sure you would be fine and please call me Frigga." You nodded in agreement. She turned towards Odin.

"Surely you will offer ( ) an escort so she may visit the city."

"Absolutely not, with the state of the realm and her position she will not be permitted to leave the grounds for any reason." Frigga seemed as upset as you were.

"She has done nothing to warrant this my love."

"I will not risk it! That is all that is to be said on the matter." The table fell into and awkward silence until Jane spoke up.

"I have the day free and would be willing to give you a tour of the palace ( )."

"I would like that very much." The meal was soon finished and the king and queen left the hall. Soon after Thor excused himself for an officers meeting and you were left alone with Jane.

"Don't look so down ( ), I've only visited the city once or twice. The king just wants to make sure you are safe."

"He wants his peace to be safe."

"Come on I'll bring you somewhere I know you will like."


	8. In the Library

Chapter 7

Loki's POV

He glared across the room at yet another broken vase. His brother dared to disturb him every morning to insist that he attend another meal he didn't want to go to. He was bored of the daily occurrence. Each morning he would be rudely pulled from his thoughts by Thor barging through the doors and every time he would decline. When pressed by Thor he would conjure something to throw and finally be left in peace only to later be scolded by Frigga for upsetting his brother. He sighed once again as his mind betrayed him and wandered back to ( ). Why was he so hung up on that mortal woman. With a wave of his hand the broken vase disappeared. His pacing continued for longer than he cared for. Finally he gave up on trying to force her from his mind and decided to continue the novel he was currently reading. He lounged on his couch and immersed himself into the story.

'The girl ran across the room and caught him as he fell. A red stain slowly spreading across his chest. His eyes met hers and for a moment they stared into each other's eyes.'

Loki groaned and threw the book across the room where is landed half open near his bed.

"He was just wounded and all she does is stare into his eyes. Why does mother keep sending me these mortal romance novels."

"I send them to you because you need to understand what it is to love."

"There is no such thing"

"Loki."

"Mother."

Frigga turned away. "If you dislike my choices in literature you could always visit the library." Her image vanished and Loki sighed.

"Always trying to change things that can't be changed"

Your POV

Jane led you through the palace and you tried to piece together where you were going. She said somewhere you would like. So far almost everywhere you had visited had amazed you so you were left entirely in the dark. You arrived in front of a gold door.

"This is the palace library. Unfortunately it isn't very large but I hope you enjoy it ( )." She pushed open the door and you followed her inside. Torches lit the walls and illuminated a room about the size of you own chambers. Shelves filled with books lined the walls. You scanned the titles observing that most of them were in an ancient tongue. She took your hand an led you too a small shelf.

"These are the books I have found that are written in English. Most of them are common earth novels but a few of them are Asguardian history. I know it's not a lot but it gave me something to do."

"Thank you Jane. I'm glad you showed me this."

"And ( ) just as a warning, he comes here sometimes and requires absolute silence. It is best if you aren't here when that happens."

You nod in agreement and pull a book off the shelf.

"I'm sorry to leave you but I have plans with Thor this afternoon."

"Don't worry about it, I'm told that I'm not very interesting when reading." She smiled and silently closed that door behind her. You found a comfortable place to sit and began to read a large book about the royal family. After a while you readjusted your position. Leaning against the shelf you were hidden from view. Once again you became lost in your book.

Loki's POV

Bored Loki reclined against his couch and sighed. The book remained where it had landed some time ago and he made no move to retrieve it. With great effort he convinced himself to leave his chambers and as his mother suggested search out a better book in the library. He grumbled about the lack of options the kingdom library provided as he pushed open the door of his room. The guards, previously relaxed, stood at full attention. He quickly navigated the maze of hallways in a failed attempt to loose them. To his disappointment they maintained pace behind him and took position on either side of the library's door. Irritated, he pushed the door shut behind him to block out the world.

Surveying the walls of books his eyes fell on a shelf in the corner. The books there had recently been disturbed and were out of place. He growled angrily at the thought of someone disorganizing his treasures. He picked up the nearest book and turned a few pages.

"Midguardian, who would be reading this?" As he sorted through the pile of books he was surprised to find all the titles were Midguardian.

"Why must they touch that which isn't theirs." He growled and began to place the books back on their proper shelves. He had yet to notice you, hidden behind the shelf, where you been reading when he had arrived.

You POV

You hadn't noticed him at first as he glided around the room silently until he was standing nearly on top you.

"Why must they touch that which isn't theirs." His words startled you and you barely managed to contain a scream. Had he noticed you? His footsteps faded slightly. Was he leaving? You risked a quick peak around the corner. He was placing the books back on the other shelves. All of Jane's work would be for nothing. You hesitated for a second before speaking up.

"Please don't"

He spun around quickly.

"What." He glared daggers at you.

"Please don't put them away, I was going to read them." He crossed the room angrily and backed you up against the bookcase.

"What gives you the right to order me around human."

"I wasn't ordering I was asking." You snapped at him. He shortened the distance between the two of you.

"Why are you in my library then?"

"I didn't know that you owned anything here." His anger terrified you but his attitude angered you more. He leaned in even closer.

"Get out" You hesitated for a second, considering what he had ordered.

"No." You stared him down.

"You don't want to piss me off ( )."

"Really, what are you going..." His lips connected with yours before you could finish but just like that is was over. He pulled away quickly.

"You may read my books but don't disorganized them." With that he turned and left the room. You sat on the ground and did the only thing that seemed rational. You cried.

Loki's POV

"You don't want to piss me off ( )." He couldn't stop himself. No woman had ever dared to speak to him like this and she, she was so different.

"Really what are you going..." He closed the final distance between them and silenced her antagonizing rant. As soon as he realized what he was doing he pulled away. She was a human he wouldn't stoop so low. He found himself permitting her to use his library and then he was out the door before it truly hit him. This woman was definitely a problem.


	9. Roomies

Jane found you several hours later still sitting on the floor of the library in shock. She fussed over you for what seemed like forever before you agreed to get up. Back in you room she began to question you. Something was clearly wrong and she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"( ), honey you need to tell me what happened so I can fix it."

"I don't think you can fix it Jane. I don't even really know what it is."

"I'm serious ( ). This is serious, when I found you, you looked like you had seen a ghost. I don't think they have those here."

"I was just in shock about... Well something did happen but..."

"But nothing. What happened and who do I slap?"

"Slapping him is my job remember. Shit."

"So it was Loki. I knew it, what did he do to you?"

"Nothing, it was my fault."

"Unlikely, spill it."

"Well I was reading and he came in. I was gonna just wait it out but he was putting away all the books you found me. So I kind of yelled at him."

"You yelled at him. You, yelled at Mr. kneel you mewling quim?"

"Um yes? And um he yelled back and then you know... He kind of..."

"Stormed out as usual right."

"Yes, let's go with that." You had dodged a bullet there.

"No wonder you were so shocked. Your lucky to be alive."

"Seriously?"

"I'm kidding, surprised he responded to you actually. He just ignores everyone else."

"Can we just move on, I'm kind of over him right now. How was you day with Thor?" You managed to change the subject and get away from the truth even if for only a little while.

"It was nice until he got called away to deal with a Code L."

"Code L?"

"You know, overly dramatic and easily angered member of the family you are so over right now."

"Oh, now I feel bad."

"Don't, it happens all the time." She gave you a smile and shrugged it off but you could tell that she was slightly irritated, if not at you then at Loki. She glanced out the window at the fading light. "It's almost time for the evening meal. I can request they bring you a meal here if you aren't up to another large gathering."

"Large gathering?"

"Almost every evening their are different dignitaries and nobles that come for dinner and to celebrate. There is much to celebrate now that Asguard is planning another wedding."

"As appealing as shutting myself away sounds I don't want to seem rude."

"We should get ready then. I'll meet you back here when I am ready."

"Jane?"

"Yes?"

"Does Loki attend dinner?"

"Most of the time it is expected of him. Don't worry he will surely avoid all contact as usual, antisocial that one."

"Okay." She shut the door silently behind her and you contemplated what she had said. It was obvious that Loki didn't intend to make things easy but you had promised everyone that you would make this work. What could you do to change his attitude? As you thought to looked through the dresses in the wardrobe and picked a deep red one. It was much simpler than your dress from the previous night and you put it on with easy. Choosing a comfortable pair of shoes you awaited Jane's knock on the door and contemplated attempting Asguardian makeup. Two knocks sounded before Thor entered the room. You looked up surprised.

"I was expecting Jane." You noted quietly when her gave you a questioning look.

"( ), I heard there was an incident today."

"I'm sorry I ruined your day with Jane."

"That's unimportant I'm here to see if you are okay. I know how he can be and often those..."

"I'm not as fragile as everyone thinks Thor. I can handle a couple glares and an attitude." He nodded.

" I didn't mean to say you couldn't."

" I see my husband beat me to you. Are you ready ( )?"

"As I'll ever be."

Loki's POV

He intended to avoid contact with this problem, no unnecessary socialization and no more close contact. Ever. The events of the day weighed heavily on Loki as he wore a path in the tile floor. The darkening sky told him that his presence was once again required and he failed to suppress a groan. Another awful meal where they all pretended nothing was wrong. His thoughts once again were brought back to ( ). He didn't know where she fit into the act they all put on. She was just as much a playing piece in their game of chess. A guard threw open the chamber door and stood at attention. Loki knew that the guard would remain there until he left. Begrudgingly he abandoned his pacing and prepared for his nightly performance.

For once he didn't arrive late to dinner, instead he snuck in behind a group of nobles who immediately fell silent when they noticed him. The All Fathers eye caught his, they portrayed a stern message, behave or else. He ignored the silent threat as usual and sauntered toward the center table. Frigga greeted him with her usual smile but he sensed something else in her all knowing gaze.

"Read anything interesting today Loki?" She questioned lightly.

"Nothing of importance." His answer was bland and tired. It seemed to him she asked the same old question every day. Why did she insist on trying to force things? He pulled from his internal rant when the others began to take their seats around him at the table. Her eyes briefly met his but she quickly looked away. He wasted no more time contemplating what that meant and instead turned his attention to surviving the meal and finding the quickest possible escape.

Three courses later the meal dragged on and he felt his patience coming to an end when a hush fell over the hall. Glancing up from his meal he found Odin glaring at her obviously expecting an answer of some sort to a question she had failed to hear. He rolled his eyes and sighed, he was going to regret this.

"You don't expect to spring such a question on my lady father." He growled out the last word. His mother shot him a look knowing full well he had failed to follow the small talk either.

"Obviously you and 'your lady' haven't spoken of such things Loki. It falls to me to determine when the ceremony will take place. Surely two weeks is not too soon. The realm desires a wedding. "

"Two weeks is not nearly enough time for the preparations." Frigga spoke up trying to deter the coming storm.

"I'm sure the staff can handle it. If they cannot we will have to find someone who can isn't that right dear. Odin countered with a triumphant smirk. Sparing a glance over at ( ) Loki noticed the panicked look on her face and sighed. He began to speak but was promptly cut off by Thor.

"I think it is only fair that the new couple tour the city to show the people their new princess." Odin's glare was deadly but he knew he was stuck, already the nobles were whispered ing excitedly.

"Very well, Thor since this is your idea you are in charge of ensuring the safety of the entire party."

"Of course father." By now he was seething. How could his family talk as if they weren't there. They. 'Damn now he is referring to us as together. This is ridiculous. She is human and utterly beneath me.'

"...they can move in together of course." He choked back a laugh.

"You expect..." For once the murderous glare stopped him. Her voice spoke above the background noise.

"I agree to your terms All Father." He couldn't believe it the girl was just going to agree and not argue. "I would like to petition for the full release my fincee's magic as I know it pains him to be so restricted." Again Odin was trapped but this time he intended to win.

"Very well, I place you in control of the lock." Frigga unclasped a small bracelet from around her wrist a passed it to you. He couldn't believe his mother had it the whole time and she prolonged his torture. The obvious tension in the room began to dissipate as the servants brought out the dessert course. Thor and Jane exchanged knowing glares and Frigga put out her best fake smile. ( ) was the only one who didn't pretend that everything was okay. Finally this torture was over. Loki began to stand and leave when he was stopped by a hand on his arm.

"My son, shouldn't you escort your lady to her new chambers? I believe she isn't yet acquainted with the palace." Frigga was right, if he didn't play the part everything would go to hell. He swallowed his anger and forced his own fake smile.

"Lady ( ) may I escort you back to..." He hesitated only a moment. "...our chambers?"

"Yes, of course." He took her arm awkwardly and nearly pulled her to the hall.


End file.
